


Destruction

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: The Claiming of Mickey Milkovich [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is upset. His world is a mess ... can Mickey help? Ian's Pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction

Two days ago I was flying high. Loving life and the secret relationship I had with the most notorious thug in Southside. 

Now?

My world was a mess. An absolute fucking mess. There is nothing I can do about it right now. And that sucks more than anything. 

Monica comes waltzing in like she owns the place right along with her big butch lesbian lover. Are they kidding? Bob is more man than she is woman. They want Liam and the rest of us are fighting for him. 

I’m so fucking pissed. How dare she show up now and demand to take Liam. Who the hell does she think she is? She may be the woman who gave birth to us but she is not a mom to any. 

I have to get out of the house and away from her. I slam the door behind me and I start running. I don’t even realize where I’m going until I reach the chain link fence in front of the Milkovich house. 

I’m pounding on the door before I know it and I feel a weight lifted as the door is finally opened. I thought it would be Mandy but it’s not. It’s Mickey who opens the door. 

I realize it’s him I wanted. I could have had Mandy to talk to but it’s Mickey that I need. It’s Mickey that I came there for. 

I tell him I want to see him, that I have nowhere else to go. His face changes and softens when he hears the desperation in my voice. He sighs and tells me he will meet me at work in 20 minutes. 

Those minutes seemed like the longest in my life when at last he walks into the store. He locks the door behind him and I breathe a sigh a relief before I fall into his arms. He stumbles back surprised and just stands there. I’m holding on like he is my lifeline when he wraps his arms around me. 

One of his hands travels to my neck and he’s rubbing small circles in my back while my face is buried in his neck. 

“Ian? What’s wrong?” he questions me. Just him asking makes my heart swell and I wonder how deep I can let him in. I want to tell him everything and lay it all out but I don’t. 

I can’t tell him. It won’t change anything and it will only make him drift away. Our relationship … if you could even call it that was so thin that I didn’t want to give him any reason to walk away. 

I need him. 

Even more than I thought was possible. 

I say nothing and lead him to the backroom. Our clothes are shuffled off in a rush and I’m on him. Putting my all into us, giving him everything I have. All my aggression and anger I’m pumping into him and he is taking it all. His hands are gripping the bars of the shelving unit and he’s grunting, I’m sure I’m hurting him but he says nothing. Thrust after thrust he takes it, arching his back and giving me what I need. 

I wrap my hand around his and he lets me. Yes we’ve fucked but we’ve never been intimate. Not in the most simple of terms. He’s allowing me to hold his hand and I can’t help but think that’s a small step for us. I smile against his back and continue my assault on him, not realizing we are being watched. I’m almost there and so is Mickey when the door is opened wide and we both turn. Kash is standing there, his face a mixture of anger and disbelief. 

Mickey throws a panicked look my way and is pulling on his clothes. He is gone before I can blink and I’m left staring at my boss slash former boyfriend. 

I want to bang my head against the wall. This day couldn’t get any worse and yet it has. I look down at my hard-on and up at Kash. I want to punch him. Instead I get dressed and walk away and out of the store. Glad I don’t have to look at the hurt expression on his face. Where I’m going to go I don’t know but I need to be away from him. 

I can feel Mickey’s distress and I am worried that this might be it for us. Just the thought makes me sick.

This isn’t a typical scenario. I can’t run to Mickey and tell him it’s going to be ok. He isn’t like that. He would rather deny deny deny then admit what he has … or what he feels. 

My insides clench and I put my hand on my chest, feeling my heart break a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you all. You humble me!


End file.
